An axial bearing arrangement of this generic type is known from DE 198 57 033 A1, wherein the axial bearing arrangement which captively secures as a structural unit the bearing rings and the rolling body cage receiving the rolling bodies relative to each other. The bearing rings are constructed so as to be L-shaped in cross-section with a respectively radially outer and a radially inner axial projection, wherein, after the rolling body cage has been introduced, the ends of the radial projections are roller-burnished or beaded, so that radial resilient elements are formed, which axially fix the rolling body cage between the running surfaces for the rolling bodies arranged at the bearing rings and the resilient elements, and, thus, the bearing rings and the rolling body cage are held on each other while forming the structural unit of the axial bearing arrangement. For realizing the resilient elements, material-deforming manufacturing steps are required after positioning of the parts on each other, wherein the manufacturing steps are, especially in the manufacture of the bearings in manufacturing robots, foreign to the manufacture and thereby expensive and complicated.